


Seduction

by sjhw_tolerance (mscorkill)



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-27
Updated: 2012-04-27
Packaged: 2017-11-04 10:09:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/392663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mscorkill/pseuds/sjhw_tolerance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam has a mission.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seduction

**Author's Note:**

> A big thank-you to Disorder, for giving me the plot bunny for this story and for certain...other things. *vbg* Also to Linz, for her help over the rough spots. And as always, to Wendy for her wonderful help and support.
> 
> Originally posted April 2003.

SEDUCTION

 

Sam watched in dismay as the Colonel sauntered casually from the briefing room, his off-key whistling grating on her ears. Normally she didn't mind his whistling, it was one of the many quirks he had that endeared him to her, but today—today it wasn't so endearing. She wanted to scream but settled for slamming her folder shut, and ever mindful of Hammond in the nearby office, she composed her features to reflect a calm she wasn't feeling and walked over to the windows overlooking the Stargate. 

 

Leaning her forehead against the cool glass, she took some deep breaths, working to calm herself. God! He was just so dense sometimes. And by he, she meant Colonel Jack O'Neill. She knew she was out of practice and she knew she must look the same to him everyday—dressed in the ever-flattering BDU's. But, she'd been taking a bit more care with her make-up and though she had mostly given up on her hair, she felt her current cut was at least flattering to her. But evidently, that still wasn't enough to garner his notice. So, she'd been flirting with him. Nothing too obvious—she snorted then. Okay, it seemed it wasn't obvious at all, as he was either totally oblivious to the looks or small touches, or he was ignoring her. And she honestly didn't know which thought was worse! She knew she was out of practice as far as flirting went, but she had at least hoped he'd give some indication that he noticed. 

 

She sighed heavily. But he hadn't and somehow, after everything that had happened a few months earlier on the ice planet, it was important that he did notice. That he noticed her—Samantha Carter. Evidently her rebuff of him after they had regained their memories had been too effective. And at the time, her confused mind had meant it. It wasn't until they were home and she was truly herself, that she remembered...remembered that she was hopelessly in love with him. Closing her eyes, she pressed her cheek against the window. And it seemed with every mission she was faced with the prospect of losing him—or having to turn down invitations she longed to accept. Fat lot of good it did her to love him when after her last refusal to go fishing he had become more distant. Or maybe she was just becoming too sensitive to his moods, reading things into his actions that weren't even there. 

 

But he had seemed quieter and more distant since his return from Minnesota. Which had prompted her to take more drastic action—like actively flirting with him. She'd practically been sitting in his lap during the briefing, their thighs brushing occasionally, their arms touching ever so casually. And when she had felt his eyes on her, she had deliberately stuck her pencil in her mouth, biting on the eraser before slowly pulling it out of her mouth. The Colonel hadn't responded to her provocative actions at all, though Daniel had started squirming ever so slightly in his chair. 

 

"Sam?" Daniel's questioning voice interrupted her depressing thoughts. She turned; Daniel was standing in the doorway of the room. "Are you coming to lunch? Jack and Teal'c are already in the mess hall."

 

She brightened considerably with Daniel's news. She was nothing if not persistent, and she was determined to get some kind of response from the Colonel. And what better place to continue her flirting than the mess hall. "Hope they have Jell-O," she told Daniel brightly as she followed him down the stairs.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Sam set her tray on the already crowded table, watching enviously as Teal'c and the Colonel wolfed down what had to be double servings of the meat lasagna, a whole plateful of garlic bread sitting between their trays on the table. She sighed, looking longingly from the lasagna to her own half a turkey sandwich, banana and Jell-O. At least the Jell-O was blue. Small consolation when all three of the men had chocolate cake for their dessert. It was certainly one of the more unfair things in life that men could eat more than women—or at least that these men could eat more than her and still make weigh-in. 

 

Sitting down, she unfolded her napkin, carefully placing it in her lap before unwrapping her sandwich. Daniel was already talking animatedly to Teal'c, gesturing wildly with his fork. Sam watched the hunk of meat and noodle almost hypnotically, as Daniel emphasized a point before popping the lasagna into his mouth. Sighing almost imperceptibly, she took a bite of her sandwich. 

 

"What's the matter, Carter?"

 

Her eyes flew to her commanding officer and she almost choked on her turkey sandwich. Coughing, she took a quick sip of water. "Nothing, sir."

 

He didn't look convinced and she was relieved when he asked, innocently enough, "You didn't want the lasagna?"

 

"Ah, no," she mumbled, but soon recovered, still intent on using their unexpected meal together as an opportunity for some more flirting. "Got to keep my figure, you know," she smiled brightly at him, hoping desperately that her teeth were still clean.

 

To which O'Neill merely grunted. "Right, first of the month weigh-in is right around the corner, isn't it?" And then proceeded to stuff another huge forkful of lasagna into his mouth.

 

Sam finished her sandwich in resigned silence, her morose thoughts of food and flirting interrupted only by the occasional grunt or slurping noise from her companions. Normally she wasn't bothered by their lack of manners, but today—for some reason—she found it particularly annoying. Men, sometimes they were just such...men. Finishing her sandwich, she reached for her banana. Holding the piece of fruit in her slim hands, she studied it carefully. This certainly had possibilities. 

 

She glanced surreptitiously at O'Neill, who by this time was halfway through his hunk of chocolate cake. Okay, she needed to play this out very carefully. Humming softly to herself, she smiled what she hoped was a sexy half-smile and started slowly peeling the banana. Carefully pulling the yellow skin from the flesh, letting her fingers gently caress the fruit while she deliberately peeled the skin back. Sighing softly, she closed her eyes and slowly brought the succulent tip of the banana to her mouth. Opening her mouth, she delicately sucked the end into her mouth before taking the first bite. "Mmm..." she murmured, letting a look of intense pleasure cross her face as she slowly chewed the morsel of fruit.

 

"Ah...Sam? Are you feeling all right?"

 

Her eyes flew open. Daniel again! And he had the same uncomfortable expression on his face. She felt unwanted color flooding her face and she looked quickly at O'Neill, who was just putting the last bite of cake into his mouth. Oh god...her banana was forgotten as she almost started drooling when his white teeth closed on the fork, his lips closing, and a look of pure satisfaction filling his face. 

 

"Sam?"

 

Shit! "I'm fine, Daniel," she stammered, quickly setting her banana down, no longer finding it appealing. 

 

"You looked funny there for a minute."

 

Glaring mildly at him, she pulled the Jell-O close and picked up her spoon. "I'm fine. The banana just tasted a bit off."

 

"Ah, okay," Daniel muttered and Sam was relieved when he concentrated once more on his meal.

 

Picking up her spoon, Sam poked idly in the Jell-O. It had somehow lost its appeal, but it was her one treat for the day. Scooping up a spoonful, she brought it to her mouth and let the quivering blue cubes tumble into her mouth. Her eyes closed briefly, there was nothing like the first mouthful of Blue Raspberry Jell-O.

 

"Good?" She almost dropped her spoon when O'Neill spoke.

 

"Ah, yeah. It is." Inspiration struck. Scooping up another spoonful of the clear blue cubes, she asked (in what she hoped was an innocent voice). "Want some?" He nodded and she smiled. Perfect! He'd walked right into her trap. Leaning forward, she held out the spoonful of Jell-O towards him. He leaned forward as well, opened his mouth and she carefully fed him the Jell-O. 

 

She waited breathlessly as he chewed the Jell-O (could one actually chew Jell-O?) and swallowed. "Yep, blue Jell-O." Was his only comment before picking up his tray and standing up. "Okay, see you guys later." And with that, he left the table.

 

Sam put her spoon down, the Jell-O suddenly as unappetizing as the banana. She barely acknowledged Teal'c's departure, her optimism at ever getting Jack to really notice her fading. Sighing, she pushed her tray away.

 

"Ah, Sam?"

 

"Yeah," she muttered absently, while wondering what to try next on O'Neill.

 

"I've ah," Daniel cleared his throat which caused her to look at him. He had that slightly uncomfortable look on his face again. "I've noticed that you've been, ah...acting differently around Jack lately."

 

Oh god. She felt a dull flush start to flow up her cheeks. Daniel had noticed! She was embarrassed and then pissed. If Daniel had noticed her attempts at flirting, then why hadn't O'Neill? "I don't know what you're talking about, Daniel," she lied, hoping he'd just let it drop.

 

He didn't look convinced and she had to keep from squirming under his thoughtful gaze. "All right, Sam. Whatever you say." He stood and picked up his tray. "I was just going to say that Jack is more a man of action than of words." His blue eyes peered earnestly at her through his glasses. "If you know what I mean." And with that enigmatic comment, he turned and left.

 

Sam watched his retreating form thoughtfully. He was right, she was forced to acknowledge. The colonel was a man of action and generally preferred the direct approach. Her mouth was suddenly dry and she took a big swallow of her water. The question was, what would he think if she tried the direct approach with her flirting? She took another big gulp of her water when she suddenly realized that the direct approach was seduction—not flirting. Well, that would certainly achieve her goal of getting him to notice her—that is if she could ever work up the courage to actually seduce him!

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Sam finished rinsing the last of the glasses, placing them in the already crowded dishwasher. Deciding she might as well just go ahead and start the dishwasher, she rummaged around in the cabinet under the sink, hoping the Colonel kept the dish detergent in the usual spot. Bingo! She spotted the box of soap at the same time Daniel's voice sounded from the doorway.

 

"Teal'c and I are leaving now, Sam."

 

Setting the box on the counter, she wiped her hands quickly on the towel that was substituting as an apron and followed him into the living room. Teal'c was already standing with O'Neill at the open door, pulling his hat down low over his tattoo. Difficult to read at the best of times, Sam thought Teal'c was looking better. It was just a little over a week since they'd rescued him from Heru'ur, and while his symbiote had healed his physical injuries, Sam knew only time would heal any psychological injuries. Which was one of the reasons the Colonel had opened up his house for the evening, giving Teal'c a chance to get away from the base and all of them to reconnect.

 

Which had presented her with her current dilemma. Pushing those thoughts aside for the moment, Sam crossed the room and ignoring O'Neill, hugged Teal'c. "I'm glad you're getting better," she whispered, kissing him quickly on the cheek. Teal'c merely nodded his head, but Sam was sure she saw his lips twitch slightly.

 

She felt the Colonel's eyes on her when she hugged Daniel next, her arms falling from around him in shock when he whispered, "Action, not words," in her ear. Throwing an off-hand salute at O'Neill, Sam watched in bemusement as Teal'c and Daniel sauntered out the door and into the night. The sound of Jack closing the door roused her from her wildly scattered thoughts. 

 

"Carter?"

 

"Ah," she was momentarily flustered and hoped the heat she was feeling wasn't showing on her face. "I was just going to start the dishwasher." She turned and tried to escape to the kitchen. He followed her, however.

 

"You don't have to do that, Carter. The dishes can wait."

 

Grabbing the detergent, she jerked open the door of the dishwasher. "No," she protested. "Only take a minute to get it started." 

 

"Okay, knock yourself out."

 

Wiggling her butt—just a bit—when she leant over to fill the detergent holder, Sam was disappointed when she peered cautiously around and saw the retreating figure of the Colonel as he headed back into the living room. Sighing, she gave up trying to look sexy while starting the dishwasher. Closing the dishwasher, she heard the TV spring to life, the raucous laughter from whatever was on seemed to mock her. Starting the wash cycle, she glanced towards the entryway. He was in there...she was here...they were alone. Wiping her suddenly sweaty palms on her dishtowel apron, Sam took it off, flinging it onto the counter. Combing her fingers through her hair, she took a deep breath and slowly walked into the living room. 

 

O'Neill sat—sprawled out—on the sofa, a beer in one hand and his eyes fastened on the TV. He was watching a baseball game, she realized, the sounds of the announcer drowning out her suddenly racing heart. Sam looked at him, feeling herself start to sink into the helpless desire he aroused so easily in her—without even trying! It wouldn't be so bad, she tried to rationalize, if it was just lust she felt for him. But she liked him, respected him and adored him as well as lusted after him. She studied him as openly as she dared, after being so careful to avoid that very thing all evening. It never failed to amaze her at just how handsome he was dressed in civvies. Of course, he sent her pulse racing no matter what he wore, but tonight he looked exceptionally fine dressed in a casual short sleeved shirt and the usual baggy khakis. And somehow the dark green of he shirt didn't clash with the rust color of his khakis. He looked relaxed and so unbearably handsome. He must've sensed her scrutiny because he suddenly looked her way, his face lighting in a soft smile that sent her already racing pulse into double time!

 

"Hey," she said softly, taking a deep breath and walking towards him. It was now or never, she decided, sitting down right next to him on the sofa. He didn't say or do anything when she snuggled right up against his side. "Who's playing?" she asked, hoping she sounded more casual than she felt.

 

"The Rockies and the Diamondbacks." His voice was a low rumble, his chest reverberating nicely against her side and she shivered slightly.

 

"Diamondbacks?"

 

"Arizona."

 

"Ah," she murmured, looking at the TV and trying to figure out what was going on. Not a big baseball fan, she was mildly lost, but she wasn't going to tell him that. It was just nice and relaxing to be sitting with him like this. Feeling emboldened by his tacit acceptance of her closeness, Sam picked up his left hand from where it rested in his lap and started a gentle massage of his fingers. He sighed and seemed to settle deeper into the sofa cushions—but the important thing was he didn't stop her. And so they sat, watching the game.

 

Sam lovingly caressed and manipulated each finger and joint, marveling at the strength and grace of his hands, so large compared to her own. She shivered deliciously as she imagined those hands touching her face, her breasts...and other sensitive places. Snuggling closer, Sam sighed happily and wondered if it was time to make a more aggressive move when a homerun by the Rockies caught her attention.

 

"Jack? Did you see that?" No response. Reluctantly releasing his hand, she sat up and found him—asleep? Asleep! He had fallen asleep! So much for her great seduction, she thought in exasperation. But...he looked so adorable, his mouth open slightly, his face relaxed in sleep. Her lips curved into an affectionate smile. She pondered briefly what she should do before finally deciding to let him sleep. She wanted him fully awake and cooperative when she finally did get to seduce him! Standing up carefully, so as not to disturb him, Sam covered him with the afghan from the back of the sofa. Leaving the TV on at a slightly lower volume, she quietly gathered up her coat and purse. Pausing by the front door, she looked back at her peacefully sleeping CO, trying to console herself with the thought that he felt so comfortable with her that he could fall asleep. Because it certainly was better than the alternative—that she held no attraction for him at all! 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Sam sighed, setting the parking brake and shutting the engine off. Lowering her head briefly to the steering wheel, she wondered what on earth she was doing here. She was tired and frustrated—with Hammond and Bauer, the Pentagon, the White House and most of all Jack O'Neill. While she acknowledged he'd done some pretty fancy work, getting Hammond to return to the SGC, that hadn't gone very far in negating the betrayal she had felt. He'd left his team behind, his attitude and actions had gotten him suspended. And while it may have been fortuitous in the long run, it still meant that he had let his infamous attitude get him kicked out of the SGC—and estranged from his team.

 

And god help her, she was no closer to seducing him than she had been a month earlier, when they'd all gathered at his house after Teal'c's ordeal. Their first mission together after Teal'c's return had ended up being their last mission together—courtesy of General Bauer. And whatever hope she might have harbored that Jack's suspension would allow them some time together had been quickly squashed by her orders from Bauer and O'Neill's crusade to find out what had really caused Hammond to retire. But right now, she was tired, she was in a pissy mood and she really wasn't sure she was up to more 'team building'. 

 

She couldn't help but remember how excited she'd been the last time she'd been at his home for team building. She'd been full of crazy fantasies of seducing him—and the evening had ended on the totally unspectacular note of him falling asleep on the sofa. Granted, they'd been sitting together, which--while rather nice--had done nothing to further her crusade to get him into bed. And after everything that had happened—or rather, what hadn't happened since then—she'd reluctantly come to the conclusion that she should just give up on her plan. She'd have to learn to be content with the relationship they currently had. Which she supposed wouldn't be too hard, given she had already had three and a half years of practice. 

 

"Hey, Sam!" Looking towards the front of the house, she saw Daniel standing on the porch. "Need some help?" he called to her.

 

Quickly getting out of the car, she called back up to him. "No, be right there." Crap, she wondered how long she'd been sitting there lost in though! At least it had been Daniel. Reaching into the backseat, she pulled out several grocery bags—along with her purse—and she trudged up the walk to the Colonel's house. Reaching the front door, she mustered a smile when Daniel opened it and took one of the grocery bags. "Jack was just about ready to call your cell," he told her, grinning at her. "But I told him you'd be here."

 

"Thanks, Daniel," she answered, forcing a cheerful note into her voice. "I wouldn't miss one of the Colonel's cook-outs for anything!"

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Sam put the last glass into the dishwasher, experience a strangely sad sense of déjà vu. Daniel and Teal'c had taken their leave some few minutes earlier and O'Neill was currently out on the back porch doing something with the grill. She sighed, putting the soap in the dishwasher and turning it on. In spite of her misgivings, it had been a fun evening after all, and her bad mood had disappeared under the gentle teasing and undemanding company of the three men. The Colonel had known what he was doing, their informal 'debriefing' over freshly grilled steaks and a couple of bottles of a nice Merlot had gone a long ways towards making her feel better about what had gone on during the time Hammond was away. 

 

The food had been excellent, the company good and the ache in her heart every time she looked at Jack had expanded exponentially as the evening wore on. She had almost reached the point where she could convince herself that the last few weeks without him had just been a bad dream. SG-1 was back to being SG-1, and if she felt empty inside, well, that was her problem. His total indifference to her attempts at flirting had finally convinced her that he just wasn't interested—no matter what he may have admitted months earlier. Jack O'Neill had evidently locked that particular room and thrown away the key. 

 

Giving the counter one more swipe with the towel, she quickly surveyed the once more tidy room. Time to go, she decided, glancing out the window where she could see O'Neill still busy with the grill. No point in staying. Grabbing her purse and jacket she was just going to go say goodbye to the Colonel when the backdoor opened and he came into the kitchen.

 

"Hey, Carter," he said, setting his tools in the sink and washing his hands. "You're leaving?"

 

He didn't look like the idea pleased him too much and she wondered if she imagined the hint of dissatisfaction she heard in his voice. "Yeah," she finally answered. "Kitchen's all clean," she offered by way of explanation.

 

"Ah, I just thought you might stay awhile. We could watch some TV."

 

She stared at him for a long moment, trying to decide what he meant by that comment before the frustration of her unrequited desire finally escaped. "Why? So you can fall asleep again?" Oh, she had so not meant to say that! 

 

A brief frown crossed his face. "No...so we can spend some time together. I just thought after everything that has happened lately—"

 

"You could make it all better by watching TV with me?"

 

"No, that's not what I meant." 

 

"Well, just what did you mean, Colonel?" 

 

"I...shit, Carter!" He ran a hand through his hair. "What's gotten into you?" He didn't sound mad, he just sounded confused.

 

What had gotten into her? She wanted to scream and yell and yank her hair out—or better yet—his. "Nothing," she finally replied, the total confusion in his voice and expression taking the wind out of her sails. She really didn't think she could work up the energy to explain it all to him. She gave him one last longing look before picking up her purse and turning to leave the room.

 

"Sam." He'd moved fast and his hand was warm on her shoulder. She stopped, his use of her first name alone, enough to stop her in her tracks and she waited. "The last time you were here? It was nice." She slowly turned and faced him, dropping her purse and jacket on the table while his hand slid leisurely across her back and came to rest at her waist. "When I woke up and found you were gone," he smiled crookedly at her. "Well, let's just say I was disappointed."

 

What was he really saying? "I was too," she admitted cautiously. 

 

His smile grew tender and the expression in his eyes was doing funny things to her breathing. "I know what you've been trying to do. Why did you stop?"

 

Okay, now she was the confused one. "How? I mean...did Daniel tell you?"

 

Jack chuckled, the low sound was full of affection and it sent a small frisson of pleasure up her spine. His other hand came to rest at her waist, effectively holding her in place. "No, Daniel didn't tell me." He cocked his head; his eyes and smile full of laughter. "Some things I can figure out for myself, Sam." 

 

She actually felt a blush starting, so he had noticed after all. "Well, I was beginning to wonder." Good grief, she was actually flirting with him—again! She was hopeless.

 

"Oh, believe me, Sam. I know when a beautiful woman is flirting with me."

 

He looked so smug then that she started to get annoyed with him again. She hit him—hard—on the shoulder. "You could have fooled me!" 

 

"Hey!" He dropped his hands from her waist and rubbed his shoulder. "That hurt!"

 

"It was supposed to," she retorted. She was pleased and thrilled that he had noticed her flirting, but he still hadn't explained himself to her satisfaction. "Why the change of heart, Jack? I haven't even been trying to flirt with you tonight."

 

"Yeah, why is that?"

 

"I--" she stopped, what the hell did she have to explain to him? The arrogant bastard! "You...you...man!" He laughed, which merely served to spur her on. "I flirt with you—and you ignore me. I don't flirt with you—and you still ignore me and then want to know why I've quit?" She snorted, pulling out of his grasp. 

 

"Well, you've got to admit, Sam, spoon-feeding me Jell-O in front of Teal'c and Daniel in the mess hall wasn't exactly conducive to seduction." And then he shrugged and gave her his patented lost puppy-dog smile. 

 

She really tried to stay mad at him, but he looked so contrite—and he was always so cute when he looked repentant. And besides, he'd actually said the 'S' word. Taking her time, she edged closer to him, reaching out and casually caressing the lapel of his shirt. "I quit because I thought Daniel was the only one who noticed—and because I thought that's what you wanted." He snorted and she slowly let her hand feather down the front placket of his shirt before coming to rest at his waist. She stepped closer, their bodies almost touching and looking up at him, she was pleased to see that the smirk had left his face and something more...primitive was taking its place. 

 

"I've always wanted you, Sam."

 

Her heart stopped beating and then began racing. "Why the sudden change?" Though this was what she had wanted to hear from him, she couldn't help but feel a certain skepticism regarding his change of heart.

 

"I could ask you the same thing," he drawled, his hands once more coming to rest on her waist.

 

"I asked first," she countered.

 

His hands tightened momentarily and she felt his entire body tense before he took a deep breath, letting it out on a heavy sigh. "Let's just say that a certain general is indebted to me—big time." He smiled wryly at her. "And since it seemed that I was getting certain...vibes, from a certain woman that I know, well...it seemed like the right time."

 

"To what?" she asked, only half teasing. All at once her game of flirting and seduction had taken a serious turn.

 

"To make you mine."

 

She gasped, her eyes flying to his, feeling both stunned and incredibly aroused by his possessive statement. His deep brown eyes held that deadly serious look she had come to recognize and before she could form a reply, his arms wrapped tightly around her. One arm firmly placed around her waist, the other crossing between her shoulder blades and his large hand holding her head securely in place for his ravenous mouth. If she had thought their first kiss would be tentative and unsure, she was happily mistaken. Jack kissed her with such confidence and skill, that when his tongue probed delicately at her lips, she eagerly opened her mouth to him. 

 

Oh heavens...she didn't know if she was getting light-headed from his kiss or lack of oxygen—probably both she decided, finally tearing her mouth away from his. Panting, she rested her forehead against his shoulder, clinging tightly to his shoulders. Though his breathing was just as heavy as hers was, his hands weren't idle, one already having worked its way under her sweater, to caress her back. He raked his nails lightly down her spine and she shivered, arching into him, her breasts pressing into his hard chest and even through their layers of clothing, his obvious erection pressed firmly into her belly. She moaned his name, pressing her trembling body even closer to his, burying her face in his throat and inhaling deeply, trying to bring a modicum of restraint to her out of control senses. 

 

Which was an incredibly bad idea, she realized when she was swamped by that wonderful scent that was Jack O'Neill—kind of woodsy and spicy and definitely all male. She wondered if he tasted as good as he smelled, pressing her lips to the warm skin of his throat, she delicately licked. His throttled groan rumbled from his chest, vibrating against her lips and she smiled, deciding he tasted wonderful and licking wasn't enough. Opening her mouth, she began placing soft, wet kisses against his throat, idling tracing a path down his throat to the open neck of his shirt. Nibbling lightly at his collarbone, she contemplated her next move when all of a sudden, it was decided for her.

 

Strong hands moved to butt and held her firmly against him while he rotated his hips against her. She moaned, once more clinging helplessly to him. "Is this what you want, Sam?" His voice was a rough growl in her ear. 

 

Was this what she wanted? Hell, yes! She basically wanted whatever he would give her. And even though he hadn't uttered any words of undying love or affection (and he was more a man of action than words), well...neither had she—something she hoped to remedy before the night was over! But right now, (squirming slightly in his possessive embrace) there were more...pressing matters at hand. Pulling back as much as she could, given the tight hold he had on her, she framed his face with her hands. His beautiful brown eyes were almost black with passion, the look of intense desire on his face sending more shivers up her spine. She couldn't remember anyone ever looking at her like that before, and it both thrilled and frightened her. Finding her voice, she gave up all pretense of flirty playfulness and whispered honestly, "Yes. More than anything."

 

Her eyes flashed with passion and something that almost looked like relief, but then he growled again and the next thing she knew, her world tilted as Jack swung her up into his arms. Looping her arms around his neck, she found herself once more burying her face against the warm skin of his throat while he carried down the hallway that she knew led to his bedroom. She sighed, nuzzling his throat, contentment flowing through her, now that she was finally in his arms and they were finally going to make love. Because, whether he knew it or not, it wasn't going to be 'just sex'. She figured they both had waited too long—and had too much invested in each other—for it to be anything else. His arms tightened fractionally and she smiled when she felt the brief kiss he placed on her hair. "Sam," he murmured, shifting her in his arms and lowering her to her feet. 

 

Keeping her arms around his neck, she moved with him and heard the sound of a light turning on. Opening her eyes, she looked curiously around his bedroom. Not sure what she had expected—if anything—the muted browns and greens somehow appropriate and pleasing. To her heightened senses though, the king-sized bed covered with a dark green comforter, seemed to dominate the entire room. But before she had time to start over-thinking, Jack was kissing her again. Adjusting her embrace, she managed to work one hand under his shirt, stroking the firm muscles of his back while caressing his nape with the other. Oh god, he tasted so good...and felt so good, she didn't even fight the feelings overwhelming her. Instead, she relished them, moaning softly when he pressed a warm hand low on her back, beneath the waistband of her jeans, encouraging her even closer to him. If she got any closer, she'd have to crawl inside his khakis, so she slowly rotated her pelvis against him. 

 

He groaned against her mouth and she smiled, starting to feel a bit smug until he released her and she found herself standing alone by the side of his big bed, while he stretched out on the big bed! Kicking his shoes off and letting them topple off the side of the bed, Sam watched mystified—and mildly frustrated—as Jack lay back against the pillows and put his hands behind his head. Putting her hands on her hips, she cocked her head and looked at him. "What are you doing?"

 

Jack smiled—though she definitely felt it could be classified as a smirk—and then gave her his patented innocent look. "I thought you wanted to seduce me." He wriggled a bit, as if getting more comfortable on the mattress, and sighed. "I'm just trying to be cooperative, Sam."

 

Sam snorted then. She figured Jack O'Neill had never ever been cooperative in his entire life! But, his suggestion had certain...merits. Her lips curved in a slow smile then as she studied the man lying on the bed in front of her, glad that she knew him well enough to know the look of casual indifference on his face was just that—a look. And since she'd never actually considered (in too much detail) what would happen if she ever actually got into his bedroom, she decided to follow his lead. 

 

Kicking her loafers off, she slowly started unfastening the tiny buttons on the thin sweater she had worn. When the final button slipped through its hole, she let the sweater hang open and looked at Jack, pleased to find his eyes glued to her and the smirk gone from his face. She smiled then and threw her shoulders back, causing the sweater to fall open, revealing her breasts to him. A small smile lit his face, which aroused her suspicions and she surreptitiously looked down. Oh great, she thought in dismay, what had possessed her to put on her oldest—and plainest—white cotton bra today, of all days? Of course, undressing for Jack O'Neill hadn't been on her agenda when she'd gotten dressed that morning—comfort, and the lack of another clean bra—had. She glanced at him again, the feral gleam in his eyes reassuring her that it really didn't matter what she was currently wearing—what was underneath was what mattered.

 

Her confidence restored, Sam casually unfastened her belt, letting the ends dangle free, while she ever so slowly undid the button and zip. Smiling coyly, she let her jeans hang open, exposing what—she hoped—were tantalizing glimpses of her (of course) plain white cotton panties. Shrugging her shoulders, she kept her eyes on his as she let the sweater fall off her shoulders, wiggling her arms and letting it slide off her arms to the floor. Her eyes suddenly lit up when a deliciously wicked idea occurred to her. Stretching then (and making sure her back arched nicely, showing off her breasts to him), she casually pivoted almost ninety degrees. Glancing over her shoulder to make sure he was still watching (and he was)—she smiled and then slowly bent over—from the waist, keeping her legs straight. Taking her time and wiggling her jean-clad butt (in what she hoped was a provocative manner) she very slowly removed her socks. Slowly straightening (and sincerely hoping she hadn't made...well, an ass of herself), she turned back towards the bed. 

 

And if the open mouth and slightly glazed look in his eyes was any indication, well then she'd accomplished her goal! Encouraged, she let her fingers feather lightly down her chest, pausing for just a beat at her breasts, before stroking across her firm belly and grasping the open edges of her fly. Bingo! She was sure she heard him groan, and his hips shifted ever so slightly on the bed. She shimmied out of her jeans next, letting them pool at her ankles before carefully stepping out of them. Deciding she'd done enough of her one-woman show, she grinned at him and crawled onto the bed with him. 

 

Kneeling next to him, she reached behind her and unfastened her bra, intending to just quickly strip it off—until she saw the gleam in his eyes. So, instead of hastily removing her sadly serviceable bra, she instead rolled her shoulders slightly, the movement causing the straps to start slipping off her shoulders. Again—feeling incredibly wicked and exceedingly sexy (in spite of her plain white undergarments)—she arched her back, lifting her right hand and lightly stroking her fingers across her collarbone, tracing a line down her breastbone until she encountered the fabric of her bra. Her nipples were already tight, just from the intensity of his narrowed gaze and the promise burning there. Running her fingers along the sagging edge of the opposite cup, she eventually reached the strap and pulled it down off her left arm. Leaning towards him, she shimmied her shoulders, letting the bra drop off her right arm and it landed (fortuitously or not, she wasn't sure) on his chest. He groaned and before she could react, he grabbed the garment, bunching it up in his large hand and then—oh god—then he rubbed the soft cotton of one of the cups against his cheek. She felt a shaft of hot lust rush straight to her groin! And then he purred—not the purr of a tame house cat—but the deep rumble of a very contented tiger.

 

Finding her voice, she asked, "How am I doing?" He rumbled something unintelligible, letting his hand fall to his side when she leaned forward, her nimble fingers making fast work of his buttons. Smoothing her hands up his now exposed chest, she pushed the shirt off his shoulders.

 

"Great," he finally groaned, her bra falling out of his hand as he shifted and moved for her, helping her to remove his shirt. Flinging it to the floor, where it joined her discarded clothing, her fingers moved to his waist next. She smiled to herself at his sharply in-drawn breath and the tensing of his abdominal muscles at the first soft touch of her hands on his firm belly. She was starting to breathe a bit heavier herself; the random patterns his left hand was tracing on her thigh were sending tendrils of heat throughout her entire body. Maybe she was dragging this whole undressing business out too long.... With that thought in mind, she made quick work of his belt and zip, his hips lifting automatically as she pulled his khakis and boxers off in one smooth movement that ended when they landed on the floor.

 

Oh my...Sam felt her mouth suddenly go dry. He was, well, he was way more than she had ever fantasized and definitely happy to see her! Dragging her eyes from his groin, she sought his eyes. They were once more almost black with passion, roving over her near-nude body. The large hand resting on her thigh slid slowly up to her hip, his fingers slipping beneath the elastic of her panties. "Don't stop now," he whispered. His rough voice rumbled deliciously through all her nerve endings, amplifying her arousal. Oh god, she thought helplessly, she was melting into a puddle of desire just from his words and the look in his eyes! At his urging, she rose to her knees, her trembling hands joining his as he tugged her panties down her thighs. Placing a hand on his strong thigh for support, Sam somehow managed to get her panties the rest of the way off. 

 

"Jack," she whimpered softly, swaying slightly over him, needing him a way she wasn't sure she could verbalize. Her eyes sought his, conveying her unspoken need. He seemed to understand, his eyes flashing with passion, because the next thing she knew, she was the one lying on her back in the middle of the bed with Jack hovering over her. 

 

"Better?" he murmured, covering her with his hard body. She sighed, eagerly spreading her legs, making room for him to nestle between her thighs. He was heavy, but oh, he felt so good. She wiggled her hips and he groaned, settling more firmly against her, his erection resting invitingly in her slick folds. 

 

"Mmm...much," she whispered, looping her arms around his neck and urging him closer. He obliged and she cupped the back of his neck, anxiously seeking his mouth. She almost sobbed with relief when his lips finally met hers, immediately opening her mouth to his questing tongue. Her breasts were pressed nicely against his hair-roughened chest, and she moved slowly, rubbing her delightfully sensitive nipples against his warm flesh. Tugging gently on his lower lip, Sam stroked her hands down his sides to his hips, urging him closer. He somehow managed to find one of her breasts, his warm hand gently kneading the soft mound while they continued their kiss. 

 

Enjoying all the sensations running through her—yet craving more—Sam flexed her knees even more, moving her pelvis slowly against him, his throttled groan against her throat telling her of his pleasure. "Jack," she pleaded breathlessly, tugging at his hips.

 

He propped himself up on his elbows, framing her face with hands. "What do you want, Sam?" His voice was a rough whisper, his face hard with passion, the intensity of his gaze searing her. The rational, safe part of her warned her that she should be cautious of his passion, the part that loved him—and that had started her on this path of seduction—reveled in the undisguised ardor revealed in his deep brown eyes. 

 

Snaking a suddenly trembling hand up between their bodies, Sam tenderly cupped his cheek. "You," she told him honestly. "Only you." His eyes flashed with fierce desire and a low growl rumbled from deep in his chest. Sam felt a thrill chase up her spine and instinctively braced herself for whatever was coming next. 

 

Jack shifted, one hand working its way down between their bodies and Sam moved with him, tilting her pelvis and wrapping her legs around his hips. Oh god, she really hoped his hand was going to where she hoped it was.... Oh yes, she thought—but only managed a small whimper—her hips jerking slightly at the first touch of long fingers carefully stroking through her slick folds. The tentative touches seemed to last forever and Sam didn't know whether he was lost—which seemed highly unlikely—or whether he was just tormenting her—which seemed more likely—whatever his intent however, he was killing her. She honestly didn't think she'd ever been this wet—or this ready—ever! 

 

"Jack," she finally implored, "Please...." She really hadn't meant to beg (when really—this was her seduction—he should have been the one begging), but somewhere along the line she had lost the upper hand. Which had probably happened about the same time that she'd gotten lost in his eyes...eyes that even now were openly watching her while his clever fingers continued to work their magic. And while what he was doing felt so incredibly good, she really, really wanted him inside her—because she knew (without a doubt) that that would feel even better. Of course, she would probably die from the sheer ecstasy, but what a way to go! And, since he gave no indication that he was going to pay any attention to her request, Sam decided to take things into her own hands (so to speak). 

 

Letting out a shuddering breath, Sam somehow managed to slide her right hand along his hip to his groin—and neatly avoiding his busy hand—she feathered her fingers along his thigh until she found what she was seeking. His penis practically leapt into her hand and she grasped him firmly, once more impressed with the implicit strength and power that was soon to be all hers. Using her inner thigh for support, she eagerly stroked his rigid length, determined to convince him to initiate their union. Jack's head dropped to her shoulder, a ragged groan rumbling out of his chest, his caresses gradually slowing to a stop while she fondled him. His hips had started moving in rhythm with her touch and she smiled in triumph when he sagged against her, groaning her name.

 

Okay, she was pleased with his response, but she was also getting really tired of pleading with him. The ache inside her had continued to grow throughout his caresses and she was once more just this side of desperate. "Jack," she groaned, releasing him and using both hands to tug at his hips. "Just do it already!"

 

She felt his body start to shake against hers before she heard his low chuckle. Damn the man! This was no laughing matter! Digging her nails—gently—into his ass, she bit his shoulder. "I should just get up and walk out right now!"

 

He laughed again—fortunately for him—he sounded just as strained as she currently felt. His breath was hot against her ear when he whispered, "But you won't."

 

The sheer arrogance of the man! If she didn't love him so much—or need him so much—she would have been sorely tempted to make good on her threat. But god help her, she did love him and nothing (not even her own pride) was going to drag her out of his bed—or his arms! "No," she admitted breathlessly, pressing her hands firmly against his ass and urging him closer. "I won't."

 

"Good," he murmured, and she almost wept with relief when he once more started stroking through her swollen folds. Only this time he seemed to have a definite destination in mind, as he carefully broached her tender opening with a questing finger.

 

She couldn't help it, she moaned his name again. She seriously doubted whether she could be any more ready for him than she already was! And evidently he decided the same thing, as his probing fingers were suddenly replaced with the blunt head of his penis. Sam opened her eyes, wanting to memorize this moment, wanting to savor each sensation. Her lover (oh god, she loved thinking of him as her lover) was propped up over her on one arm, and even with him partially bearing his own weight, he was still so heavy; his hips pressing firmly down on hers. His breathing was ragged and she could feel the heat emanating off him in waves, his skin slick with a fine sheen of sweat beneath her clutching hands. 

 

That wonderful scent that was Jack O'Neill was now mingled with the lingering fragrance of her perfume and musky aroma of their arousal. It was a heady odor and if they could bottle it, she knew they could sell it as an aphrodisiac! But it was the expression in his eyes that drew her in and held her, and she knew she'd never be free now. The look of utter possessiveness and primitive satisfaction gleaming beneath the rampant fire of desire in their deep brown depths burned her to her very soul. 

 

And then all her senses were focused on the sensations arising from the movements of her lover, as he ever so slowly took her. It was almost too much, the intense pressure, the slow give of her delicate internal muscles as they quivered, endeavoring to accommodate him. Forcing her suddenly tense muscles to relax, she sighed softly and murmured his name. Smart man that he was, he recognized her acquiescence and she couldn't stop her soft cry when he subsequently thrust deep, taking her completely.

 

"Sam?" His voice seemed like it was coming from far away—and when had she closed her eyes? Her eyes fluttered open, her vision immediately filled with the face of her lover. A trembling hand gently caressed her cheek and his voice was ragged with passion—and concern—when he asked, "Are you okay?"

 

She moved her hips experimentally, flexing some muscles, loosening others. Jack's eyes closed and he groaned her name, resting his forehead on hers. "Yes," she murmured against his lips. "I am so okay." She felt his lips curve in a smile, his breath a soft wash against her cheek. 

 

"Good," he grunted. Jack buried his face in her throat then, his arms tightening around her, the muscles of his back bunching beneath her hands and he started to move. Sam clung to him, cradling him between her legs, enfolding him in her arms. His movements were strong and powerful, pounding into her, each thrust pressing her deeply into the mattress. Oh, and it was so wonderful, the amazing friction, the tug and pull of his shaft moving in...and then ever so slowly out. She had always known he had amazing self-control—when he wanted it—and she was now on the receiving end of that restraint and stamina as he rode her relentlessly, determined (it seemed) to make this first time together last forever. Which she really didn't mind, moaning just a bit when one strong hand coaxed her legs up higher around his waist, changing the angle of his penetration just enough that... . 

 

Oh god! Gasping softly now with each inward thrust, Sam realized dimly that she was losing the ability to form a coherent thought, her world centering wholly on the man who took her so deeply, possessed her so fully. Jack's deliberate movements were leading her ever closer to the ultimate ecstasy and she willingly followed him. She was so close! Clutching frantically at his hips, she tried to guide his movements, desperately seeking the release only he could bring her. 

 

"Easy, baby," he crooned, low in her ear. "Let me help you."

 

"Yes," she whimpered, her hands scrabbling up his back to his shoulders when he shifted slightly, one large hand once more finding its way to where they were joined. Only this time, his clever fingers sought—and found (much to her relief)—her already sensitized clitoris. Always a resourceful man, Sam was none-the-less impressed that Jack managed to caress her tender bud and still maintain the steady, deep thrusts that were slowly driving her towards fulfillment. Finally abandoning any pretense of trying to direct his actions, she surrendered to his expertise and let his hands and body work in synchrony to bring her rapture. Her nails suddenly dug into the firm muscles of his shoulders, it was starting...the first, curling tendrils of her orgasm were even now coiling and building, spreading slowly out from where they were joined, from the place where her lover so expertly caressed her. 

 

Before long she was there, held tightly in his arms and at the same time flying through infinite space, her orgasm surging through her, filling her with ecstasy and taking her on a fantastic ride that no wormhole through space could ever imitate! And the best part of all? He was right there with her, Jack...her love and her lover. She was dimly aware that he had stopped moving, holding himself still and deep within her while the final tremors of her release cascaded through her. "Jack," she murmured, her eyes and voice soft with contentment. 

 

"Sam," he growled, his eyes now wild with repressed need. 

 

And she smiled, her slim hands gliding tenderly down his back, tugging at his hips. "Let me help you," she invited, repeating his earlier words. His eyes flashed and he lowered his head to hers; their lips meeting in a searing kiss as he once more started moving. Evidently he'd been exercising restraint earlier; his movements were even more powerful and decisive now, as he thrust into her. But she didn't care; she welcomed the need that drove him, anxious for him to find his pleasure within her. 

 

Continuing to move with him, Sam urged him on with gentle touches and softly murmured endearments. Oh, and it was nice...in a much different way than her earlier orgasm had been; this time it was the sharing and giving and knowing that she was the one who was going to bring him the same pleasure he had given her. And then she could feel it happening for him, she felt the shudder run through his entire body and he thrust deep, grinding his hips against her while he came in her arms. He cried out harshly, before burying his face in her throat and she held him for endless moments while he emptied himself in her willing body. The hot wash of his seed deep inside her satisfying her in a way that she couldn't even begin to explain. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Sam sighed, wondering idly how long Jack intended using her as a pillow—and mattress, for that matter. Not that she really minded...really. But now that he was either asleep or unconscious (she couldn't actually decide), he was incredibly heavy. And besides, she was sure he was drooling on her shoulder. Plus—even though the bed was warm and comfy, the huge wet spot she was lying on, was not. 

 

"Jack," she murmured—yet again—tugging insistently on the short strands of his hair until she finally got a response. That is if 'unnhhh' could be considered a form of verbal communication! She really, really, really didn't want to complain, because after all, it had been a fairly incredible experience, but her left leg was definitely starting to go to sleep. And that damn wet spot was uncomfortably clammy against her butt!

 

"Jack, love," (let him make what he wanted out of that), "you're too heavy." And she pushed against one shoulder to emphasize her point. He grumbled something at her again, and—thankfully—rolled off her. Okay, not so great—fickle person that she was—because she immediately missed having him in her—and on top of her, as well. But, not a problem she couldn't mostly remedy, rolling immediately to her side and curling up alongside him. His arms automatically came around her when she rested her head on his shoulder, draping an arm and a leg possessively over his chest and thighs—respectively. The added bonus being, she wasn't lying on the wet spot any longer! Nestling close, she sighed happily and nuzzled his chest; the feel of his fingers idly stroking through her hair infinitely comforting. 

 

"Glad you stayed?" His voice rumbled deeply from above her head, his chest vibrating nicely against her cheek.

 

"Mmm...yes." Idly caressing his chest, she tilted her head up, so she could see his face. "Glad I seduced you?"

 

There was just the briefest hint of laughter in the brown eyes looking down at her. "I have got to admit, Carter, it's one of the better ideas you've had." She wrinkled her nose slightly at the 'Carter', deciding however, that the indulgent tone of his voice and twinkle in his eyes obviated any insult. 

 

"I do get them occasionally," she replied smugly.

 

He did laugh right out loud then. "I'd say more than just 'occasionally'." And then his voice took a more serious tone. "Sam?"

 

Something in his voice compelled her to pull out of his loose embrace and, propping herself up on one elbow, she gazed down at her lover. She caressed his cheek, stroking her fingers through his hair. "What?" she asked, softly.

 

"I'm sorry," he murmured. His eyes had lost their teasing glint and were now shadowed with something that looked suspiciously like regret.

 

"For what?" she asked, trying to keep her tone light, even though it felt like her heart was sinking into her toes.

 

"For putting you in this position."

 

"I like this position," she countered, desperately trying to lighten up the unexpectedly dark atmosphere. He gave her one of those looks and opened his mouth—she quickly placed a finger on his lips, stopping him from speaking. "Jack, you didn't 'put' me anywhere. This is where I want to be, with you." She searched his deep brown eyes intently, desperate to convey her sincerity.

 

He reached up and took hold of her hand, and she let him, some of the tension seeping out of her when he kissed her palm. "Good. Because I love you and don't want you anywhere else." 

 

He loved her? So not expecting to hear that—well, she did expect to hear it sooner or later, she just figured it would be later! Needless to say, all the remaining tension drained out of her. Her lips curved into a generous smile and she lowered her head to his, just barely brushing his lips with hers, before settling back down into his arms.

 

"Um...Sam?"

 

"Mmmm?" she murmured, rubbing her cheek against his warm chest. 

 

"Isn't there something you want to tell me?"

 

She grinned—trying to stifle her unexpected laughter—keeping her face buried against his chest, so glad he couldn't see her expression! Too predictable, Jack O'Neill, she thought. Way too predictable!

 

"Damn it, Sam!" he growled, quickly rolling—catching her totally by surprise and pinning her beneath him on the bed. He frowned at her, she just smiled. "So help me...if you don't tell me that you love me, I swear...I'll get up and walk out of here right now!"

 

Oh god! Where had she heard those words before? Freeing one of her hands, she cupped his nape, pulling his head down to hers and—fortunately—he acquiesced and she kissed him deeply. "But you won't," she finally broke the kiss, murmuring breathlessly against his lips. And then, before he could form a response, she added, "And I do love you." 

 

His eyes narrowed and he actually growled (again), his arms tightening around her. She immediately covered his lips with hers, and she thought she heard him mutter something along the lines of 'evil Carter'. But then his tongue was nudging at her lips and concluding she had better things to attend to than trying to figure out what he'd said—when his actions were so obviously saying something else—she opened her mouth to his ravenous kiss and decided to let him do the seducing this time!

 

THE END


End file.
